Defaming Fogs: Episode 30
In Darterym’s hideout... Darterym) No, nothing like that. Terrarym) Surely, you don’t believe in that man. Darterym) I don’t - I hate him. Terrarym) What if he’s been killed? Darterym) He’s out of my way then. Dar) *Watching from a distance* Huh? Terrarym) Still, you should be evil. Darterym) … Terrarym) You’ve grown so soft. Darterym) YOU HAVEN’T BEEN AROUND! Terrarym) Really? Darterym) MY ANGER WOULD DESTROY YOU! Terrarym) Really? Darterym) … Dar) I’ll go find Wolf! *Flies off* The next morning, in a new dimension... DF) ZZZ...zzz...ZZZzzz Nirrel) ...DF... DF) ZZZ...zzz...ZZZzzz... Nirrel) Psst, DF... DF) ZZZ...zzz... Nirrel) DF! ( Yellow eyes appear watching Nirrel and DF in every direction ) DF) ZZ- *Awoken* …*Looking around* CRAP! On Wolfgang’s mansion’s roof... Wolf) *Taking Wolfie out of his pocket* Wolfie... *Opens hand* Demenatic Wolfie) What? I was asleep you know! *Floats out of Wolf’s hand* Wolf) We have company. Demenatic Wolfie) What company exactly? Wolf) Friendly company. Demenatic Wolfie) WHY WAKE ME UP! Wolf) Because... ( Blue’s head peaks over onto the roof ) Wolf) See, company is here. Demenatic Wolfie) *Comes out of her ball form, in-front of Wolf* I’m hungry and tired, don’t mess with me. Blue) What? Why are you acting like that...Were allies remember. Wolf) Wolfie... ( Wolfie disappears ) Blue) …*Climbs onto the roof, with Buratro climbing up behind him* So... *Walks towards Wolf* In Wolfgang’s room... Crysemtion Volf) ZZZ...zzz...ZZZzzz ( Wolfgang looks at the ceiling ) Wolfgang) *In head* ''Why is he here...What does he want...He tried killed my family and using me...I cannot trust that jerk. After all, he betray our family...'' Wolf) Betray you? I never betrayed our family... Wolfgang) *In head*'' Sure you didn’t betray anyone...'' Wolf) I want you back...My team needs you...After that, it’ll be our team. We can-'' '''Wolfgang) I will never join you! Sonic Skyeroid) What? Wolfgang) Nothing... '''''Wolf) Want your family? Wait, it’s over...She divorced you, right? Wolfgang) *In head* ''How do you know?! WERE YOU BEHIND THIS ALL?!'' Wolf) Son, you’re lo-'' '''( Wolfgang’s door flies off its hinges ) Wolfgang) …*Vision blurs up and is seeing something else - a person and a Bakugan are surrounded by creatures moving forward* ( Two large eyes appear ) '???) As you see, two are in dire need of help - You know who they are. Wolfgang) What do you want? ???) Other than my side trackings - I’ve picked my partner... Wolfgang) You’re making no se-''' '''BANG! ( The vision Wolfgang was seeing ends ) ( Wolfgang’s door shatters into tiny pieces of broken wood ) Nexus) *Grabs Wolfgang’s feet* TIME TO DIE! Wolfgang) … CLICK, BANG! ( A sonic blast hits Nexus ) ( Nexus flies backwards into a wall ) Wolfgang) Thanks Skyeroid. ( Sonic Skyeroid flies out of the room ) ???) GET THEM! CLICK, CLICK, CLICK! Crysemtion Volf) *Rolling back and forth, then yawns* ...What’s going on? ( Wolfgang looks at Volf ) BANG, BANG, BANG! ???) AHHHH! ( Leonial jumps towards Skyeroid ) ( Volf disappears ) Above Wolfgang... ( Wolfie is held by Buratro ) Buratro) CRUSH! Demenatic Wolfie) My breakfast, snack, lunch, snack again, dinner, and dessert...*Charges with head in Buratro’s gut* Blue) O_O *Flops onto the ground* ( Wolfie flies Buratro over Blue and off the roof ) BOOM! ( Volf flies out of a wall, her head in Leonial’s gut ) ( Volf and Wolfie fly in parallel lines ) ( Wolfie and Volf both turn downwards to the ground, in unison ) BANG! ( Buratro and Leonial are both slammed to the ground at the same time ) ( Wolfie and Volf look at eachother ) CLICK, BANG! ( The wall crumbles apart ) ( Skyeroid flies out of the missing wall with Wolfgang ) ( Wolfie, Volf, and Skyeroid fly to the roof ) ( Wolfgang hops off Skyeroid and gets into a brief stare down with Wolf ) Wolfgang) *In head* ''I don’t trust you one bit, but whatever...I do need some help right now...'' Blue) *Looking back and forth, at Wolfgang and Wolf* WHAT IS THIS?! ( Wolf nods to Wolfgang ) ( Wolf and Wolfgang run towards each other, kicking Blue’s head ) ( Blue faints ) ( Wolf grabs Blue by his midsection, lifting him up slowly ) Wolfgang) *Looks at Skyeroid with a side glare* Skyeroid, come here... Skyeroid) NEVER! Wolfgang) *Annoyed tone* Skyeroid. Skyeroid) COMING! *Flies to Wolfgang, wrapping her tail around Blue’s midsection, and flies off* ( Buratro climbs up Wolfgang’s mansion ) ( Wolfie bites Buratro’s foot ) ( Valkyrie, Electrilyr, Lady Heat, Blazzery, Burzeator, and Scalean fly out of the mansion’s broken wall; Roxanoid, Leorse, Cyclonium, Drarieror, Axolf, Extremis, Mentro, Basade Werewerra, Aqulloid, Penifle, Vamprior, Vamolf, Elorien, Tizard, Ovorier, Thorean, Mear, Polius, Blade Dragonoid, Surge Hydros, Preptoroid, and Weolin jump out of the mansion’s broken wall ) Crysemtion Volf) ... Defaming Fogs: Episode 31 ''Comment below on what you think. '' ''Defaming Fogs: Episode 30 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Darterym Category:Terrarym Category:Dar Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nirrel Category:Wolf Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Blueking4ever Category:Buratro Category:Wolfgang Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Sonic Skyeroid Category:Nexus Category:Magmius Leonial Category:Valkyrie Category:Electrilyr Category:Lady Heat Category:Blazzery Category:Burzeator Category:Scalean Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid Category:Leorse Category:Torrent Cyclonium Category:Drarieror Category:Extremis Helios Category:Mentro Category:Basade Werewerra Category:Aqulloid Category:Penifle Category:Vamprior Category:Vamolf Category:Elorian Category:Tizard Category:Ovorier Category:Thorean Category:Mear Category:Polius Category:Preptoroid Category:Weolin Category:Blade Dragonoid Category:Surge Hydros Category:Axolf